Integrated circuits (ICs) have been used widely in a plethora of electronic devices. In some applications, identification and authentication of an integrated circuit may be useful, for example, for security purposes. Conventional identification and authentication techniques may require additional circuitry, non-volatile storage and/or firmware to be included in an IC, which may not always be possible.